Electrical devices and connectors typically include a cord clamp for securing the electrical cord in place. One example of a conventional cord clamp includes a pair of clamping jaws where one jaw is movable with respect to the other. A coupling device, such as a screw, extends through the movable jaw and into the other jaw. In this manner, the relative position of the jaws to each other can be adjusted to clamp a cord in place and prevent rotational and axial movement of the cord within the device.
Most electrical devices and cord clamps are manufactured for a single size of electrical cord. However, there are many instances where smaller than standard size cables are desired so that the cord clamping mechanism is not able to effectively grip the cord. Thus, in many instances it is desirable to have an electrical device or connector that is able to accommodate different size electrical cords. Many of the electrical devices currently available are not able to effectively accommodate different size electrical conductors.
One type of device for clamping different sizes of electrical cords includes a fixed clamping jaw and movable clamping jaw biased toward each other where one of the jaws include a recess to receive an insert to reduce the inner dimension of the device. Although this device is able to clamp different sizes of electrical cable, the insert must be removed before clamping a standard size cord. It is generally necessary to disassemble the jaws to be able to remove the insert thereby increasing the time and effort of the user. Failure to remove the inset can result in damage to the electrical cord or connector. An additional disadvantage of the insert is that once removed, the insert is easily lost thereby precluding the subsequent clamping of smaller cords. An example of this type of electrical device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,961 to Gartland et al.
Examples of other types of cord clamps are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,748 to Gillespie, U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,382 to DeTar, U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,980 to Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,461 to Ludwig, U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,036 to Hagel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,572 to Simon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,056 to Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,667 to Wittes, U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,537 to Leep et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,006 to Fargeaud et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,213 to Hoffman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,389 to MacKay et al, and German Patent 497811.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need in the art for a cable clamping mechanism for accommodating different size electrical cables.